


crywank

by mioopu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crywank, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song Lyrics, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioopu/pseuds/mioopu
Summary: a/n: as soon as I found out that wilbur also listens to crywank I had to write something w crywank lyrics
Kudos: 4





	crywank

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: as soon as I found out that wilbur also listens to crywank I had to write something w crywank lyrics

the moonlight shined through wilbur’s window, the dark blue light reflecting off a mirror he left on the floor. the brunette glanced over at his guitar, staring at the strings that he’d changed a couple of hours ago. 

the boy loved his guitar and would find any excuse to play, even in the middle of the night. he’d already been kept awake due his younger brother also being awake and he was forced to listen to him laugh on a call with who he assumed to be his friend.

he picked it up and fiddled with the strings, humming the melody of one of crywank’s songs. “i don’t want to be awake again, i spend my days with my head in my hands,” he sang softly, trying to keep his voice and strums as quiet as possible. “if i go outside, i’ll fall apart.” 

“i am mostly scared by passing time. the world, it seems, gets more unkind,”

“inevitable tragedies will soon be mine,” he continued on with the song, each strum getting softer and softer. 

as the song ends, his voice is barely above a whisper, “if i go outside, i’ll fall apart,” a soft breeze fills the room, it ruffles the now sleeping boy’s hair.


End file.
